The Wandering Gods
While most religions accept that gods did not actually create the race that started the religion, the most common faith among the halflings does just this. The halfling faith asserts that all halflings originate from their patron goddess, Yondalla. According to the legends, Yondalla laid with the elven god Corellon Larethian, and then gave birth to all other halflings. All of the other gods in this pantheon are considered her children. History According to legend, Yondalla was a god just as the others, born of the Heavenly Dominion. Supposedly Yondalla held little want for followers, but simply enjoyed travelling to our world, through vassals who willingly gave her control or through various incarnations. Eventually, however, her embodiment of the halfling spirit we know of today led her to want for creatures like her, though there were none. So, what she did was find Corellon Larethian, or rather one of this incarnation on Elrion at the time, lay with him, and conceive children, using this conception to give rise to the halfling population. A handful of her children would actually attain godhood, escaping their mortal flesh and join their mother above, due to their own exemplary qualities. Currently, to outsiders, and probably to the halflings themselves, this explanation is as good as any other, since no halfling will ever tell you different. Most believe that even the halflings believe this as true, whether it is or not. And no records of the start of this religion are known of. Creed & Beliefs Most halflings carry a very deep respect and adoration for their gods. The pantheon of the halflings is led by the mother of halflings, Yondalla. Organized religious services occur rarely, mostly during festivals or to solemnize rites of passage. This faith also encourages the respect of other deities, for instance the elven pantheon, and homage to other deities when entering the lands of another race which holds a different religious belief than them is not only encouraged, but expected. The following is a list of the gods within the halfling pantheon: Halfling Deities *'Yondalla', greater deity of tradition, journey, and travelers, chief deity of the Halfling Pantheon *'Sheela Peryroyl', intermediate deity of beauty and love *'Brandobaris', intermediate deity of stealth and thievery, companion of Yondalla *'Cyrrollalee', lesser deity of friendship and joy *'Urogalan', lesser deity of greed and jealousy *'Arvoreen', demigod of protection and combat Clergy & Temples Halfling clergy are usually either travellers on their own, doing good deeds, and so on, when the mood strikes them, adhering to the teachings of their deity; or they are personal clergymen for a caravan of halfling travellers. There are virutally no halfling temples, only carts designed to house religious artifacts and the like. Halflings usually go to this member of the caravan for spiritual guidance, and these cleric halflings are present at necessary ceremonies, like weddings. Halfling caravans also hold a representation of each of the deities in their pantheons, so that anyone may pay homage to the deity they identify with more.